Torn Hearts
by Kikyou2
Summary: Will former lovers reunite once more? Or one choose another heart? An InuYasha/Kikyou/Sesshoumaru love triangle.
1. Formed Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, whatsoever. Except in my fantasies of course..^^  
  
Author's Notes: Well now, I got so many requests for a Sesshoumaru and Kikyou fanfic, I decided to write one..However, I thought it'd be more interesting to have a love triangle, with InuYasha of course. I still cannot get over having InuYasha and Kikyou together, so I just added an extra character. This one in my opinion is very brief, I shall get into more detail later. --;;; This will definitely not be a one-shot, as my first fanfiction was.  
  
bTorn Heartsb By Kikyou  
  
As the sun began to disappear over the horizon, the sky began to meld into the harsher tones of nightfall, hence the arrival of the ghostly pale full moon, dancing on the surface of a nearby lake. But, if one looked hard enough, they could see a womanly being dressed in red and white; sharply contrasting to the more earthly colors around her. Wearily, Kikyou shifted from a standing position into a more comfortable kneeling one. Quietly gazing at the mirror-like surface, her dark eyes hardening in the remembrance of today's earlier events.  
  
IIt was indeed a beautiful day, the earth decked in greenery and fragrances. Two figures stood in a clearing besides the old Goshinboku (also known as the "God-Tree", then one InuYasha was pinned to). After a moment or two, InuYasha had reached out and taken her reincarnation's hand, and embraced tightly. Nearby, Kikyou had been watching this, and her hatred for the hanyou rekindled once more. It had taken all of her will to force herself to walk away and not interfere, filled with sinful thoughts for the death of them both./I  
  
Not realizing she was trembling, the priestess gingerly stroked the familiar sleek wood of her bow, slung about her back, when she sensed a prescence of someone quite near. All at once, a taloned hand reached out and clasped firmly onto her shoulder. Then, a demon with the likeliness of InuYasha stepped out, his features highlighted by the moonlight, he spoke, infinitely calm and eloquent.  
  
"You are the priestess whom that half-breed brother mine is so weakened by, are you not?" Sesshoumaru inquired, without a trace of vehemence or threat.  
  
Anchoring herself firmly to the ground, the priestess answered, "Half breed brother of yours? By this you mean InuYasha?" Her voice matching his emotionless tone as well. Smirking slightly, Sesshoumaru released his grip and stepped back, and with a touch of curiosity surveyed her. Giving a slight nod to acknowledge her question, he continued, "You despise him as well?" Kikyou only fixed her stare upon him. "Why have you come?" " I should like to know if you and I could join forces and rid of that half- breed. I, too, saw what had happened earlier between that wench of his and him." A moment passed before the priestess bothered to answer.  
  
"I see..Perhaps this shall work out." She commented. "I should like to accept this proposal, since you seem fair enough."  
  
"InuYasha would never harm you, I am certain of it. That is a very valuable trait, and one of the reasons I have requested your assistance. Indeed, he will not strike you back, no matter what the cost." At that Kikyou said nothing, merely thinking it over..Still a bit unsure of harming her former lover. Some lingering feelings did remain but she had taken a hard blow to the heart, and could find no forgiveness. With that final thought, she brushed her doubt away and began to walk alongside Sesshoumaru as he had prompted her to.  
  
"Tomorrow we shall begin." He spoke, a cruel smile upon upon his quite handsome features. All at once Kikyou froze inwardly. Quite handsome? Amazed, she had even hinted such a thought, Kikyou drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"I suppose so..Tomorrow then."  
  
"Meet here at this very spot, Priestess." He commanded with a veiled threat, "Should you fail.." His voice trailed off, searching her face for any signs of remorse or doubt. Noting that when the moonlight struck her at a certain angle, she wasn't all too bad looking..For a human, that is. He shook his head, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed her prescence and left. Contact with the humans must have been my momentary undoing..He thought. Reassuring himself, the reason for that sudden fantasy entering his head, was that. And he began to harden his heart by unmercifully slaying any living creature in his path. Once that priestess has complicated her task for me, I will dispose of her immediately. Pleased with himself, Sesshoumaru sat at the base of a nearby tree. It is only a matter of time..Yet, somehow he could not rid himself of that priestess's face..So calm and emotionless..Quite like his. 


	2. Unexpected Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, whatsoever. Except in my fantasies of course..^^  
  
Author's Notes – Hmmm..I'm not getting as much reviews as my last story. Phooey. XD;; Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it inspired me to write..Again. Sighs. I also wish this would type itself. Xx;; I've also written yet another fanfiction. Hehe. Well now, I do enjoy cliff-hangers. This chapter will be one. ^^ Oh, yesh, I don't like using Japanese terms in Romanji, because I'm not Japanese, and some people might not understand them. I think this will be a long chapter..Eh-heh. Enjoy.  
  
Torn Hearts By Kikyou  
  
-InuYasha-  
  
The half-demon was dwelling on his thoughts, while up on the Goshinboku. About the earlier events..It had started like any other day, of course..But the face of his departed beloved still haunted him..The look of utter contempt and pain on her pale porcelain..Golden optics focused once more, as he finally gathered his thoughts into a semi-neat bundle. In all honesty, the reason why he had stupidly, stupidly embraced her 'reincarnation', was because for a fleeting, wistful moment, he thought her to be Kikyou. A foolish thought, indefinitely, but alas, a wishful heart can do many things. Fifty years work had not any effect on his immense fondness for her, rather amplified it by leaps and bounds. If only..If only the wretch Naraku had never interfered with their lives! Frustration overcame him as he furiously pounded the trunk of the poor tree.  
  
+.Immediately, after seeing the stricken expression on his 'real' lover, he began to jerk away from Kagome, realizing what really happened. The shameless wench was happily crushing him to her bosom, a foolish, desperate gesture, for she, too had seen the priestess. Angrily he had pushed her aside, after a few moments of vigorous struggling. Even then, she had not ceased to constantly ramble on about he affection for him was true and for an eternity. All rubbish. The whole while his mind was set firmly on and only about Kikyou. Even now her sweet name brought bliss to his long-neglected lips.+  
  
All he felt was guilt, emptiness, and the inevitable longing. All were unbearable and added together, it almost overwhelmed him. The only thing that gladdened his soul was the absence of Kagome; never had he been so grateful for her to have returned to her time for an 'ex-am'.  
  
+.After ages of fruitless searching, InuYasha at last gathered she had melded away, with her Soul-Gatherers. Upon realizing that he had slumped down, discouraged. Even the stupid girl had ceased her foolish ramblings..His heart was screaming and raging at him. You idiot! You idiot! How could you do that to her?! He felt broken..Useless. Nothing mattered..Empty..+  
  
He sat. Unmoving. Silently, InuYasha vowed he would win her back, never would they leave each other's side. The would be together for an eternity and longer still! It was his only purpose and he etched those words upon his heart, starting now, he lived and breathed them. Slightly comforted with this promise, InuYasha fell into a fevered slumber, Kikyou's torn expression still haunting his mind..His Kikyou..  
  
-Kikyou-  
  
Morning did arrive, as swift as ever upon its silken feet and the priestess had awakened. Today would be the demise of..InuYasha. She must harden her heart against him. He was only a pointless memory, intent upon destroying the remnants on her pitiful existence from this realm. Half-breed. Gathering her necessities, the priestess slowly began to walk towards the destined area. Yet as she began to the spot, her mind kept flickering to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Either way, InuYasha still held some part of her heart, though she had managed to break away her love for him, he was still on her mind. While his half-brother was not oo far from her thoughts, as well. He seems ever-calm, never letting pathetic emotions getting the better of him, she thought enviously. Perhaps it better to be secluded from the world and live with a hardened heart, so one would never know such pain..Many times the priestess had been grateful to love the half-demon, so much like her. It felt as if he had shortened the sentence of guarding the Shikon No Tama..Always there, comforting. No, she would not fall for him again. Now, she regretted every-sorrowed moment of it, he had been the worst punishment in her entire existence. Cruelly seizing her heart and shattering it repeatedly. With every drawn breath she despised him, and somehow sympathized with him, their troubles.  
  
"Priestess." An icy familiar voice emitted from a tall figure. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows from the foliage and faced her. "Let us proceed to planning my half-brother's fortunate demise." He said, smirking, coldly. Lusting for the anguished cry that he would rip from his half-brother's throat, when he would finally slay him.  
  
Caught completely off guard, she shakily sat upon the ground. "I shall lure him to the Goshinboku." She says flatly. "I will be the one to draw him to his awaited death, he will follow me."  
  
"Quite interesting. Answer me this, Priestess, do you possess any lingering emotions for my idiot half-brother?" Sesshoumaru did not think this as a necessary inquiry, but rather wished to know for his own purposes. It seemed he had developed a certain..Fondness? For this particular maiden. Whom he had never ceased pondering about. His gazed locked upon her face as he waited for her reply.  
  
Facing him, she realized how –much- the eyes of the Demon Lord resembled InuYasha's long ago..When they held little if not, any warmth. Averting her gaze she forced out, impassively. "I have no wish to feel affection towards such misery, I was a naïve fool to ever have feelings for –him-." Only half of her heart agreed to this, whilst the other was defying every word of it, urging her to believe how much they had loved each before. All the while, she was expertly keeping her face devoid of all emotions.  
  
Eyeing her carefully, the Demon Lord acknowledged her saying with a swift nod. "So it seems, for now. You will not fail to assist me for his demise, correct?"  
  
Kikyou nodded, sealing the pact. "It will be so, Lord Sesshoumaru.."  
  
He muses quietly to himself, after a bit he speaks. "You may call my Sesshoumaru."  
  
Once more she nodded, "As you wish."  
  
"Now then, how do you suggest you go about killing my brother?"  
  
"Perhaps, I could bind him once more..My powers have increased immensely since I have been resurrected, Sesshoumaru. If you wish, you may finish him, while he is bound.."  
  
"Easy enough, though, I desire a more painful death for him. It would be very satisfying indeed, if he say someone he care so deeply for(while he said this, Kikyou noticed his expression flicker ever so lightly) hate him and perhaps love someone else? And do you know who that person shall be?"  
  
Listening intently, Kikyou chose not to answer but continued to remain silent.  
  
"That person..shall be me." He reached out to tenderly caress her cheek.  
  
Author's Note – Waha. I hope that makes you want to read more. ^^ It might take me awhile to update, 'cause I only update when I have an urge to write, that makes my stories a lot better. Hem, hem. On your reviews, put the pairing you wish to prevail! XD 


End file.
